Usuario discusión:Meloia
Archivo:Meloia_NB.pngArchivo:Meloia_NB_forma_alternativa.pngArchivo:Meloia_icon.gif Meloia No me pongas como novia de nuño, pon que yo me enamore de él y el de mi secretamente, pero no novios por favor x3--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 12:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori holaa! ola me llamo anabel y soy una usuaria (evidenteee) estoy un poco loca pero en fin, cada uno con su defectos. Vi tu historia de wooguru roja y me encanta esa idea! (ya que la serie de verdad también me encanta) te gustaria que fueramos amigas? Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? A ver... 1º Me encanta kirlia o si no... Gardevoir también me encanta 2º Siiiii adoro Águila Roja (a mi padre también le gusta, lo enganché yo xDDD) 3º O.O no me creo que te hallan plagiado la novela, odio a la gente así Wiiiii! Stoy happy xDD Ah si sto es para ti! me gusta acer regalos xDD Archivo:Regalo para Meloia.gif Besitoss Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? Has cojido mis sprites del Deviantart Las caras que has usado en Wooguru roja són mias Pideme permiso porfavor [[User:ShikiMisaki|'【♛】╚»★«╝Shiki★Misaki╚»★«╝【♛】']][http://es.pokewishes.wikia.com/wiki/Equipo_Zeus Zeus] 15:44 2 oct 2010 (UTC) xD jejeje, no es para tanto mujer, aunque eso si me as sacado una sonrisa xDD una cosa, solo para aclarar tu pokémon favorito es meloia (se llama asi no?) es para ponerte en amigos xD Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? >/////////////////////////< M ENCANTAAAAA te lo digo en serio!! a mi me ace ilusion cualquier cosa, incluso un trozo de papel!! (bueno, no ._. pero m ace ilusión de todo xD) es la ventaja de estar loca xDDDD Ah, si por si queres acer regalos como el que te ice esta página es con la que se hacen (la descubrí hoy xDDD) http://blingee.com/ Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? si que lo viiii!! Bua, fue impresionante! *hace una pausa para recordar lo que pasó* ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Quiero decir... ¡¡Irene es la hija del rey!! y la marquesa estuvo a punto de matarlaaa!! *recuerda la tarántula y empieza a gritar* vale, ya estoy tranquila. Y el marido de Margarita que estuvo a punto de descubrir a Gonzalo... Casi me da algo, aunque al final lo mataron, bueno, Margarita lo remató. Oye, tu de que parte de españa eres? Yo soy gallega xDD Otra cosa sabrás que han echo peli de aguila roja no? Me muero de ganas de que la estrenen!! AAAAAAHHHH ES VERDAD!! ahora que lo as dicho, lucrecia si que es la tía de alonso y él es el primo de nuño... Ke fuerte... y yo me considero lista xDD Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? una cosa en la sección de personajes pusiste que Murillo es hijo de Estuarda, pero es que es hijo de Catalina. Era solo eso, para que lo cambiaras, oki? Besos Anabelll- Cynda 10:03 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola soy torterra machacador y te pido perdón yo ya estaba preparando mis diálogos cuando me presente en personajes.Yo soy nuevo y no se borrar páginas solo he borrado en interior. si me enseñas borrare todo. Un saludo torterra machacador. hola te gusta inazuma eleven *U* quieres ser mi amiga PD: me quiero llamar javier pero no puedo JA 16:16 17 oct 2010 (UTC) ola meloia =) m llamo chiro-chan t gustaria ser amiga mia???????? pliiiiis [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 13:25 6 nov 2010 (UTC)